Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4166244-20150301002257
Funny story time, children. Ok so in English class, I sit at this table with this girl and boy who are in the school's anime club (just based on that idea alone you can tell this is gonna be a mess). So we're working on an anthology for African Americans in the Revolutionary Era when they start talking about how the anime club is complete shit because the president doesn't know what he's doing and he can't take criticisms. They don't even watch anime during the club meetings, they just play Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the school's Wii. Nobody ever shows up, and when they do, it's only to eat the food - which, by the way, no one feels like they should help provide. And the seldom times they do watch any shows, it's always what the president wants to watch (aka weird ecchi shit...idk the guy has a finger kink or something don't ask). Mind you, he showed this type of material to the girl who sits at my table and she used to date him lmao all the anime kids date/fuck each other it's wild. It sounds hella messy and entertaining, so I hop in the convo like I always do with my petty ass self and I basically tell them that the club is wack and I give them a couple of suggestions. Number one, elect a new president because he's shit. Number two, let all of the club members decide what anime to watch each week by holding a poll so it's not just the president calling all the shots. And number three, allocate all the fundraising money towards big events like Otakon instead of minor things like weekly snacks because costs like that add up quickly and you won't have any more money to do the things you want to do. And just my luck, they're impressed with what I have to say (not to toot my horn or anything, but I do pretty well will arguments and what not) and they tell me that I should come to their next meeting on Tuesday to help them speak up about their problems. I clarify to them that I'm not really interested in becoming a fixed member because...lol...I don't want to be associated with them. Otaku and weeaboos are not my style hahaha. But I'm a messy, petty, binch who loves drama and these anime kids need my ethreal presence and grace to save their trainwreck of a club, so therefore, I'm thinking about attending. There's one teensy weensy problem I have though... Crusty boys. That's right, I hate boy geeks. I know once I step in that room, there's gonna be at least one lil dick nigga who challenges me on every little thing about anime. I admit, I'm not into the scene like I used to be, but heck, who cares? I'm a casual fan and I feel like all levels of fans of anime should be welcomed with open arms because, hello, it's a fucking club! It's creepy misogynistic men like them who feel the need to shun women away from "subversive" hobbies/fandoms because they think everything is about them. Nigga, I'm not attending this shit for you! I'm not here for you! Get outta my face! This is the reason why I'm no longer public with my interests. In 9th grade, I used to wear all types of fandom gear: Death Note t-shirts, Marvel vs. Capcom t-shirts, my Legend of Zelda backpack, so on and so forth. But now, no. Part of the reason is because I simply grew out of my interests in video games and anime/manga, but I also feel like I was forced to. Every time a guy approached me, it felt like a test. I felt like I didn't belong and I didn't deserve to like these things. In short, it was frustrating. Part of me wants to go to this meeting and air my grievances towards this topic, but another part of me feels as though it's a futile effort. I'm just gonna be another whiny bitch to them. Not that I care what they think of me - I AM a bitch ahahahahaha. But that's beside the point. I'm a bitch who doesn't like to waste my time on niggas who beat their meat to anime tiddies and don't even wash up on the regular, you feel me? So what do y'all think? Should I go or nah?